Departed
by Browlax
Summary: Freddy and his pals were incredibly dismantled, awfully hopeless, to be unworthy, but essentially still remained active in the closed down restaurant they began in. Jennifer, the only person sweet enough to revisit the restaurant, remember her old friends as a child and still cherish their presence.


**Departed**

**Dear, I planned to upload this before FNAF 2 came out. Perhaps I was too lazy to work on this story. Also, to note, this story does not fully rely on Bonnie. I know for a fact it's possible for someone to think so.**

Broken and torn were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Years ago, they were abandoned, ignored, uncared for, even children cared less for them, more into the option of another kid's restaurant instead of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mr. Howard, the righteous owner, even signed a paper declaring he must shut down the entire restaurant, due to a hand full of customers and employment, and with great sorrow he did, unenthusiastic from then onward. Ultimately, he had no privilege to own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which put him down because his business was a close friend of his. The restaurant wasn't given a second chance, even to reopen, not even by someone willing to.

Freddy himself hadn't been used to being tattered and cut, though it had been almost a whole decade. He had large openings and gashes along his mechanical body, exposing his insides, giving him a ghastly feel for whom randomly saw him. The once cuddly brown fur on his body ripped and shredded like cheese, and oddly enough, it still continued to. It once warmed children during cold seasons, then it became something much, much worse. His hat- his very iconic hat- even torn, almost in half, and it had a rotting texture that would make someone turn away. His once crystal blue eye color faded into a grayish tone, still with a hint of blue, but it was more believable for the color to be darker.

Bonnie, poor rabbit, was tearing sadly, more in terms of his mechanical parts. His endoskeleton arm part was close to literally tearing from the joint, which would apply much more difficulty for him to do particular things. Due to rusting, his unique ears no longer could bend and flex, which entertained every child he knew, but that wondrousness ceased quickly. His soft, purple fur toned into a much darker color, more of an antique fuchsia shading, shredding and eventually falling off. A few of his clean teeth either chipped or went missing, somehow with a hint of mystery for why they did- even to _his _concern. He was barely blinded, his vision blurring as he tried to see. Common with Freddy, his once maroon irises darkened into a cerise shade, almost a complete red that would disturb him.

Chica on the other hand, of course, darkened in color- with an acceptation of a graying in her feathers. The feathers on her head lowered like a spoiled plant that begged for water so life may sprout through it. Chica's cupcake one day fell to the floor, and with an unstoppable weakness, she couldn't even bend over to at least touch it. Sadly, its quality rotted, just like the three animatronics that wished and prayed for at least a little good. Chica's bib ripped into holes and halves, mostly directly across the "Let's Eat" written along the white cloth. With an unsightly jaw, her teeth were missing, like Bonnie. Her endoskeleton was close to snapping, as was the bib strap that firmly stuck around her neck. Her once creative, purple irises were then a rust brown that had a lack of support for her personality.

Though Foxy had been ignored once, the second time just worsened him, and he was precise of his tearing features and details. With a good chance to entertain young children was taken away from him, which saddened him, but then, nobody hadn't had a single thought about him; he was just a memory, that's all; someone that blew away with a howling wind to somewhere nobody knew of. I'm just a prop, thought he. I thought I was built for a reason.

Sternly, someone would see him, maybe once or twice and wince shockingly by the rare holes and robotic insides that belonged to him.

_"Hey," said a snickering kid with a pal, holding his hand over his lips. "Look at that ugly queer."_

_In thought, Foxy was shocked to hear a shorty say such a thing; most likely, he hadn't had a clue for how to define such an offensive word. The kid's older pal's dark eyes twinkled of empathy with nothing more but so. He looked at Foxy and could've sworn he saw a glimpse of something deep in his eyes, then he sighed angrily with a wisp of his head to look at his younger pal._

_"Hey, don't call him that. Don't be a jerk. His name's Foxy and it doesn't deserve to be worn out. I'm hoping you ain't knowin' what that icky word means. How old are you, five? Do you think you'll get attention with that trashy mouth? How on God's green earth can someone get noticed positively like that? And Foxy ain't ugly and it ain't his fault he's tearing behind those curtains. You know, you should treat everyone, not matter what they are and look like, with respect. I'm only a friend, but take my word."_

_The younger kid's eyes formed tears of guilt, but more with the empathy he didn't realize he had for Foxy. He felt sorry for the poor fellow that stood with no point behind the once opened Pirate Cove besides to once tell of his adventures as a pirate. The older kid glared at the younger kid with small eyes, watching him run to his mother with flying tears that splattered upon the patterned floors._

_With a rush flowing in him, Foxy snapped to bend over and say something to the standing kid, hoping he wouldn't jump out of his socks by the unexpected words he had for him._

_"'Tis pirate ought to give ye a 'thanks', laddie," whispered he to the older kid, who smiled with a pride for a lecturing skill in him._

This Foxy could only remember from his artificial memory.

With that being said, Foxy, in terms of his costume, dramatically rotted like he did before. He looked twice as repulsive, his tears and cuts opening more and more, giving him a cautious look that would've warned people to avoid him, yet to his instinct, he was as kind as ever can be. His jaw was _never _fixed, even if the restaurant were to have a grand reopening and decided to fix it for a refresh's sake. It hung, dangling with no attention to it, even those with high intelligence. His eyes no longer lightened the bright golden color they once could, but instead, the color was more of an orange- a dark orange, of course.

As usual, Freddy and the others had so much doubt in their hearts they thought good was impossible when it came to repairing. They looked around the restaurant, watching spiders form webs and cobwebs that hung in the corners of the mistreated walls, water leak from minor cracks in the ceiling above their heads, and most scarcely thought they heard pipes snap in half- well, only to their earshot, that is.

"Freddy?" Chica asked, her voice lower than before.

Sadly, it took Freddy a few seconds to turn his head to look at Chica. At least he was able to hear her.

"Chica?" he asked in a voice that was slightly deeper than his voice before.

"How long have we been sitting here?" she asked with a depressing sound in her voice.

"I don't know," Freddy replied slowly, his voice box sounding as if it was going to die, "but I know it's been for a good while."

Bonnie's eyes lowered as he listened to the beginning of the ongoing conversation, hopeless for what would be said and done in the future. He blinked as he tried to get better vision of Freddy and Chica, wishing he didn't have horrible eye sight.

"I wish someone someday would at least think about us and what we've done for those kids years ago," he frowned desperately. "I think we deserve some credit. Don't you three think?"

Freddy and Chica's faces brightened surprisingly, since it had been so long since they felt a good feeling.

"Why of course," Freddy moaned as Chica nodded for her response.

"Aye," replied Foxy, poking his sharp hook.

Water dripped from the ceiling. One sneaked over to the show stage, closer to Bonnie, who flinched by the moisture that plopped against the top of his head.

"Oh dear," Bonnie said numbly, "I haven't been scared by anything in so long."

"Haven't we all?" Freddy added.

Bonnie nodded very slowly, screechy creaking noises sounding through his joints.

Without absolute expectation, a knock chimed through the hollow restaurant, leaving the animatronics' ears ringing like a church bell. They all flinched, and fairly strange at the exact same time, as they saw someone on the other side of the door calling and hollering to get in. Freddy and the others wanted to get up to open the door, but they knew they couldn't. With a little force, even. Precisely, the person on the other side of the door mysteriously pulled sets of keys from her jacket pocket, shoving of one them into the keyhole of the door. She twisted it carefully, swinging the door wide open, smelling the contagious smell of the entire restaurant. She shivered, hiding her reaction to the nasty smell.

"Hey guys! Remember me? It's Jennifer! Uncle Jeffrey gave me the key to this building a long time ago," she laughed, swinging her set of keys around. She jubilantly squealed, running towards the animatronics to pull them all into a warm hug. She could feel the remaining fur of Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy rubbing against her skin softly, remembering hugging them long ago before she learned to tie her shoe laces. Lovingly, she caressed their fur with soft fingers that danced fluently, which gave them a long wanted good feeling they felt in their stomachs. She cuddled, snuggling her cheek against their fur as her dark hair got caught in it.

Disappointingly, it had been so awfully long ever since anyone pulled them into a hug.

"I'm so sorry nobody has been keeping up with this place, guys. I've been thinking about it, but you guys more because you were the reason this place began a business. To me, you're _still_ special to me, no matter if people talk trash about you. Keep in mind there are consequences for people when it comes to trash. I care about you four, and I will _never _stop loving you and what you've done for all of us. I've been worried about all four of you, for years now, and I decided with my free time I'd come down to see you all. I feel sorry for you guys, just sitting here with nobody to take care of you or this place. Just remember that you define this restaurant and did something so great for everyone…especially me." She sighed with a long, quivering smile, tucking hair behind ear due to nervous feelings that she knew she felt.

"I-I-I…missed you guys so much." A tear crippled from her eye, indicating the truth about her feelings for the animatronics. That tear wasn't phony; it was real. She was considerate, her tight, cuddly hugs, love, and long return surely showed it. Cold fulfilled the mascot's body for much time, only lasting for years that waited for one person to grow up and be an honorable woman that warmed those almost lifeless, untouched bodies.

With a running motion, she jumped to the animatronics, squeezing them so tightly she began to think she was hurting them; this didn't matter. They slowly wrapped their arms around her, wishing they would do it quicker, as quick as they used to. Their joints wouldn't bend normally, in fact they almost stiffened.

Releasing from the long lasting hug, the woman sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, on the bright side, I came here to tell you I'm reopening this restaurant!" She screamed joyfully, the animatronics' heads rising.

"R-R-Really?" asked the animatronics with pitiful yet happy sounding voices, their faces brightened. Bonnie could've sworn his ears bent forward.

She smiled.

"Really."

They all smiled, their depression ceasing. They've smiled ages ago, too long ago, which seemed like forever. They were confident nobody would try to reopen the restaurant, due to the doubt in their hearts. To their earshot, it was surprising to hear it was going to reopen once more, and with happy feelings they believed Jennifer, even though they always knew she wouldn't tell a lie; if she did, she'd probably _hurt _herself.

Suddenly, that smile of Jennifer's lowered.

"But…"

She paused for a moment, touching her forehead of small distress.

"I," she began, "…talked with a business man yesterday, a jerk- he was to me at least. He probably spoils himself with so much money that can afford a large three-story mansion probably, you know? Anyway, back to my subject; I tried to get him into repairing you four, but he said that would cost loads of money, 'the mighty dollar' as he said. I told him I would be willing to pay off whatever does good for you guys because it's worth it- and I sure can do it. However, he said you guys no longer are allowed to perform for anyone."

"WHAT?" shouted Freddy, his voice cutting off a split-second later with a high-pitched crack. Anger began to boil in him like lava. "Not even if he repairs us?"

"I'm sorry guys, but according to what the business man said, you'll need to be replaced. And I hate to tell you this Bonnie, but he especially wants _you _to be replaced."

The animatronics' faces darkened, only because of the pain they felt. It ached, it ached some more, it stung like an aggressive bee with an unlucky victim. Those words were _killing _them- especially Bonnie.

"W-W-Why…me?" whimpered Bonnie, his eyes pitifully getting bigger. He looked like a depressed, astray dog with nobody to help him survive, with big, puffy eyes and quivering lips. It would make you cry if you saw Bonnie with so much pity. If he had tear glands, he would've cried.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Bonnie clamored apathetically, his head in his palms. "What could I have possibly done to make someone hate me?" It would've been one of the few times his ears had lowered, reason being his rare moments of hardship, in terms of his feelings.

Jennifer whimpered, wiping her only tear from her eye with her sleeve. She loved Bonnie, especially as a child because she loved rabbits and guitar players. She walked towards him, rubbing her hand gently on his back. The other three watched him mope, the temperature of the building tensing them.

"Bonnie, hon, you haven't done anything wrong," she spat with fuzzy, glowing eyes. "I want you to know that because I don't want you to think you have. The business man legitimately told me he thought you looked odder than the other two, even if your design isn't any different from theirs. Excuse me, but I take that as bull. That's not true, and it sounds so silly, but I don't have the eyes to see what he sees. To me, you aren't weird looking; in fact, your look is great. I know it seems ridiculous because it is, especially for a business man to say that, but…"

Jennifer stopped, coughing because of the sadness she felt in her throat. It clung to her throat, more like gripping hurtfully, which almost controlled her vocal chords so that not would she speak.

"I don't want to say this, Bonnie," she choked on her tears. "But when this place is reopened, someone is going to completely change your look."

All four animatronics gasped, three of them looking at Bonnie. Head down, Bonnie closed his dark eyes and put his hands behind his neck, slowly untying his iconic bowtie, which colored with red, brown and a hint of black. He quickly yanked an end of the tie, throwing it angrily to the ground with shame. He buried his head in his arms and met with his knees, hoping for nothing more than guilt, pain, and sorrow. His heart and black world sunk, anguish attacking him with eyes sharp with fury. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Jennifer couldn't bare to see him lone in misleading thoughts that repeated negative commands in his private world, mixing their feelings with sorry. Before, he was a jolly rabbit that strung guitar strings with elegant fingers and talent, playing rock tunes with his voice to make a music chord, rocking out kids with inspiration to grow up and learn how to play one for themselves. This, he was skilled to do- it was significance he once claimed his. Then, it was gone. Gone, gone, gone. Lost. Unseen. Forgotten. Mislead. Unhandled. Out of mind. It flew away from him, up above his head to reach elsewhere. He couldn't catch it. It was too fast. It looked smaller and smaller as it reached the exosphere.

That special talent couldn't even say "good-bye" to him.

"Bonnie," Jennifer began with a heavy heart, "don't take off your bowtie. Please. It looks great on you; it _always_ will. We really care if you can't perform, but we really want you to keep your bowtie on. Look at Freddy; he still has his around his neck, right? Keep it on…for us four."

"You really think so?" Bonnie asked, trying to smile but couldn't with the attacking weight on his shoulders.

"Of course I do," she said, grabbing his hand. "Don't ever think I won't."

With fast eyes, she looked for Bonnie's bowtie. She found it next to her foot and grabbed it. She patted it, acting as if she never seen it on the hard, cold floor. It struck her. It struck her like violent lightning with a purpose to naturally kill. She scooted towards Bonnie, pulling the ends of the string. She wrapped it around his neck, lacing the beautiful, well known shape that it was in before. She adjusted the bow, tugging it so that it felt the same to Bonnie. The other three animatronics watched in awe, knowing it was such an honor to do something special for any one of them.

Bonnie's flexible ears bent. His head rose. He felt fresh inside, like he was something new and from scratch, and a smile grew across his face; a big, toothy smile, that is.

"Bonnie, listen to me." Jennifer walked in front of him, wanting his full eye contact. She looked into those maroon eyes and remembered the color was her favorite. She grabbed the sides of his arms, squeezing them and felt the hard, bulky structure they had. "I want you to know taking off your bowtie won't make things better. Not at all. It's very special, even if it's not in a good shape. Remember it for what it's done for you and everyone else. You know you love it. Don't ever it take it off, okay? And who will care about your new look? Pfft, I won't. It may resemble you a little bit; it's supposed to, even a little bit because you're still gonna be a rabbit. Let me to you never _ever_ forget your awesome guitar playing. I wish I could hear you play again, I really do. I loved seeing your fingers strike those strings. Because of you, I took lessons on playing the guitar when I was sixteen. I can't believe they took your guitar from you. That's so sad- and sickening too."

She wrapped her arms around Bonnie, making sure it was warming. As she was in his hold, she nuzzled her nose against his cheek, and without care what condition he was in, she sweetly kissed it.

Jennifer sighed softly, standing up to hug the other three. With light eyes, she noticed observantly rain poured and drizzled along the translucent windows, the yucky stains fading away by each drop. Clouds cluttered, like they were trying to huddle together, then they widened by a big amount of mass. Jennifer's car sparkled clean by the unseen dirt that flew off the top by the silent wind that blew north. She noticed this and smiled.

"What is it?" Freddy asked as he saw Jennifer's excited expression. Her head jerked behind her, looking at Freddy with happy eyes.

"Rain is wonderful, that's what silly!" she cried, her face full of satisfactory. "My car's clean!"

"Really?" Chica asked, trying to see what was ahead of her.

"Yeah!" replied Jennifer, digging through her pockets for her keys.

"Me eye hasn't spotted rain in ages," Foxy smirked with quite an accent.

Jennifer couldn't imagine no longer being used to she has seen and known all her life, for instance, rain. Rain has frequently drizzled softly, much like someone who grieved, pouring tears that soaked clothes to heavy stains. She always saw the skies darken and block the Sun and its beaming light. It was like the clouds took authority over the Sun and sky. The low pressure related to how she felt for Freddy and his pals and what they seemed to be and acted like. So depressing, empty, and hopeless. This, they were, and knew it, but they sadly could do a thing about it, for they had sadness that never mended in their robotic hearts.


End file.
